It's Not Too Late to Apologize
by HolleringHawk65
Summary: Sometimes the bad guys can really want to change and it looks like Wesker is one of them. (One-shot!) (T for implied kidnapping) (I actually really tried to be funny in the beginning)


Even though they had never formally met, Wesker and Leon seemed to hate each other. Ada could testify that Wesker ordered her to kill Leon. Wesker had, unintentionally at first, simply mad Leon's life miserable. If it weren't for Wesker, after all, he probably would have never gotten involved in Raccoon City. He would've lived a relatively normal life.

But that's besides the point.

Maybe Wesker had had a change of heart. Getting thrown into a volcano sometimes does that to people.

In any case, Ada found herself setting a table in Wesker's living room with a brand new tablecloth, the good china, and the new silver.

"Are you going to poison my should have been boyfriend?" she asked Wesker when he finally appeared, eyebrow raised.

He sighed. "No, probably not."

"So you're just inviting him over for Friday night dinner. This," she said, pointing at him with a knife, "is weird. I demand to know more."

"I figured I should apologize."

"_You_, _apologize_? Who are you and what have you done to my g.b.f.?" she asked, putting the steak knife down.

"G.b.f.?"

"Gay best frenemy."

"I'm not gay, for your information. I define myself as panromantic."

"Okay, whatever. Anyway, what do you have to apologize for?"

"What don't I have to apologize for?"

"Global domination because you didn't achieve it?"

He shot her a look. "Anyway, I've done a lot of things to Mr. Kennedy. I figured it was due time to apologize."

"And get laid?"

"_Ada_."

"Just asking, since it probably hasn't happened in like, five years."

He rolled his eyes. "...Maybe," he mumbled. "He should be here any minute."

"You gave a government agent your address and the time to be here? What, did you ask him to come alone and no one will get hurt?"

"Not exactly, you'll see."

She stared at him. Already, she was kind of worried.

A few minutes later, a man in a black suit came in and put an unconscious Leon Scott Kennedy, dressed in an old t-shirt and jeans, down on one of the chairs.

"You had him drugged?" Ada asked. "_Really_?"

"Would you accept a dinner invitation from somebody who's tried to kill you in the past?"

She thought about it for a moment. "It depends on how attractive they are."

He shrugged. "I didn't want to take any chances."

"You're very determined. You must actually feel remorse over what you've done to him."

He took the chair opposite of Leon. "Perhaps."

"When is he-"

"Shh," Wesker said, "he's waking up."

She kinda wished she wasn't about to be a witness to whatever creep fest this was going to turn out to be.

* * *

Leon blinked. Wherever he was, the lighting was low. It helped with his headache. _Headache? Where am I?_

As his vision cleared, he saw who he was sitting across from. "Wesker? Can't you stay dead for once? And don't expect either Redfield to come rushing to my rescue. I forgot to water their plants."

The older man rubbed his hands together. Was he… nervous? No. Nope, that couldn't be it. Something else had to be going through the diabolically intelligent mind. "I hope that you don't feel like rescuing is necessary. I thought that the two of us could be civil and have a nice dinner together." Was he blushing? It was hard to tell in the candlelight. "I thought it would be a nice first step in a new direction."

Leon let this information sit for a moment. "You want to have dinner with me? Why not Jill, or Rebecca?"

"You've been more of a considerable adversary," Wesker explained. "That's saying something, especially with those two."

Leon looked down at the table. "You're really weird, ya know that?"

"Yes, well, it happens when you're an evil mastermind."

The younger actually smiled at that. "So… No more world domination?"

"That's not in the cards currently, but if you want-"

"Nope, I'm good. Getting a little old for all of this running around. It gets harder and harder each time you maniacs think of new scheme."

Wesker hummed, listening to what his guest was saying. "I could understand that. I'll keep you in mind if I hear anything."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"I do still carry weight in the underground. Just because 'Albert Wesker' is dead doesn't mean a new persona won't take his place."

"Oh." There was silence for a moment as somebody came out with a glasses of wine and water for each of them. "But you're not into that anymore?"

"Hm?"

"Like, would you do another attack?"

Wesker seemed to think about this for a moment. "No."

"That's good. I don't think Chris could handle it if you did."

"Are the two of you close?"

"Kind of, I guess. We were a thing for a while." He shrugged. "He broke it off though and moved in with his sister. Get that look off your face and stop plotting or I'll have the CIA here faster than you could finish your wine."

He smiled. "Okay, I believe you; I'll drop the thought for now."

The other sighed. "That's better than nothing I guess."

* * *

Wesker was pleasantly surprised to find that Leon seemed to relax eventually. They had surprisingly amiable conversation but it was over dessert that Wesker finally decided it was a good time to apologize.

Leon glanced up from the cheesecake to see Wesker with a strange (in comparison to the past hour) look on his face. "What are you thinking about?"

"I wanted to apologize," Wesker began, instantly feeling stupid as the words left his mouth. "I am a trying, horrible, individual, and I have done numerous wrongs to you and you have suffered as a result. So, I'm sorry."

He blinked. "I know that you're trying to turn over a new leaf, but do you really-"

"No, I know that one dinner isn't enough of an apology. I want to try to apologize to you and the others and I will never stop until I truly die. I just thought that this was a good start."

"Okay. I guess, in that case, that I accept your first apology. It was actually very delicious."

"I'll be sure to tell the chef."

Leon stretched out a bit for a moment before getting up. "By the way, how am I getting home?"

"I'll take you back in the morning," Wesker told him, getting up as well.

"What are we doing tonight then?" Leon asked, eyebrows furrowing for a moment.

"I was thinking a movie," he explained, "Unless you really do want to leave."

They stared at each other for a moment. "As long as you don't go all Umbrella crazy on me, I think I would be okay with a movie."

The older man smiled. "Good."

* * *

Leon had fallen asleep during the movie. He was leaning against Wesker, his head on his shoulder. Wesker slowly put his arm around the other man before lying down with him. He… He really liked Leon, he realized as he watched the other man sleep.

* * *

Leon woke up on a huge canopy bed. It took him a second to figure out where he was and why he was even there.

"Wesker?" he asked sat he sat up.

"Oh, you're awake," the man said as he walked in, carrying a tray of breakfast food. "I'd thought I'd treat you before I took you home."

"You sure are keen to spoil me," He said lightly.

"I'd like to spoil you more," Wesker blurted out.

Leon would've choked had he been drinking anything. "What?"

"I would like to date you," he rephrased.

"You do realize that I'm still a government agent, right? That hasn't changed in the past fourteen hours."

"I could become an asset," he added on. "For the government, to apologize."

He blinked. "Are you sure? You've been an evil maniac for years."

Wesker shrugged. "Why not? I don't have a lot to lose."

"Alright then. Yeah, this could work… It sounds really nice."

He smiled. "I'm glad to hear you say that."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yes, I know Ada stopped working for Wesker at whatever point. I digress. It's fanfiction, so enjoy it ^_^

I have been trying to write a Leon x Wesker fic for like forever and here it is! I mean, can you imagine Wesker being all protective of Leon like all the time? I can. It's adorable.

Leave a review if you love it/like it/hated it with every fiber of your being/any other emotion known to the world.

Have a great day!

~_HolleringHawk65_


End file.
